Summer Holiday 2018 Pre-order Event (2018.06.27)
Website *'Link: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/graduate/index.jsp Event Time *'Start: '''27 June 2018 at 11.59 AM *'End: 30 June 2018 at 11.59 PM Event Introduction This event is a pre-order event where all players can be allowed to participate by pre-ordering a new hero '''Ainz Ooal Gown from the famous animation series Overlord, a new excellent skin Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) and a new legendary skin Mysterious Heroine X from the famous game Fate/Grand Order. There is also a bundle for 3 of those skins and hero with a grand discount as a pre-order package! Packages Information #'Mysterious Heroine X' (198 -> 178 Yuan) is a single legendary skin set, players who pre-order this package will get the legendary skin Mysterious Heroine X for Kirito. #'Ainz Ooal Gown' (45 -> 40 Yuan) is a single hero set, players who pre-order this package will get the latest hero Ainz Ooal Gown. #'Arthur Pendragon (Prototype)' (69 -> 62 Yuan) is a single excellent skin set, players who pre-order this package will get the excellent skin Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) for Artoria Pendragon. #'3 In 1 Summer Holiday Hero & Skins Package' (312 Yuan -> 258 Yuan) is a bundle for 3 above sets, players who pre-order this package will get Legendary Skin Mysterious Heroine X, latest hero Ainz Ooal Gown and Excellent Skin Arthur Pendragon (Prototype). Moreover, this package will also give a Younger Version '''of Yakumo Yukari in a form of limited skin as a special reward. Pre-order Instruction #Different server account under the same game passport account can participate in pre-order together (meaning you can buy the pre-order set for more than one server in a single game account). However, each server account can only choose to buy only a single package or bundle package (for example, players who already brought '''Mysterious Heroine X (178 Yuan) and Ainz Ooal Gown (45 Diamonds) will no longer be able to change their mind to buy The Summer Holiday Hero & Skins Package (258 Yuan) again later) #The heroes and skins from this pre-order event will be discounted only during the event, the products will be removed from the website after the end of the pre-order event. After the products return to the in-game Item Mall, their price will be restored to their original price. #The hero and skins on this website are expected to be available in Item Mall around 13 July 2018. How to Participate #Login by clicking on the Login Button below the pre-order instruction at the middle of the screen or clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) buttons below any product on the website. #After logging in, clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) button below the product you want to buy and the website will ask for your server you want the product to be delivered to. #After filling the server, the game will ask you to pay the cost of the product, if you already have cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the Confirm button (确认) your pre-ordering will be completed. #If you don't have enough cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the confirm button will pop-up a warning text that tells you to have enough money in Jump Passport by topping up on it first (you need to top up on JUMP Passport, not 300 Heroes). #For the method of top-up to the JUMP Passport, visit JUMP's Top Up Website and just don't select any game name when you top up. ---- ----